


Sidelines:.

by takemybottlecapz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemybottlecapz/pseuds/takemybottlecapz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winning is supposed to push you forward, not make you prideful."</p><p>If only I had listened to myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Teiko middleschool basketball club._   
_A super strong school with more than 100 club members boasting several successful championship_   
_wins._   
  
_But even in that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the strongest._   
_a generation with five players with a talent you would usually see once in ten years_   
_called the generation of miracles._   
  
_But, there was a strange rumor about the generation of miracles,_   
_Despite no one knowing them and lacking any game records,_   
_There were still two more people the 5 genuises acknowledged as superior_   
  
_A phantom sixth man, and the shadow of the phantom himself._

  
  
  
5 years old.   
  
"Takeshi?" A young woman in her 20's appeared at the doorway of a little girls bedroom.   
They both have jet-black hair, the girl obviously inherited it from her mother. The girl had light steel blue eyes while her mother has jet black ones. "Let's go sweetheart, now Uncle and Aunt Kuroko can't wait forever now can they?"  
The little girl nodded at her mother, Hanako Matsuhairo before straightening up her jacket.   
  
Holding her mothers hand, she quietly walked out the door to see her father as well. He has distinct light silver hair and steely blue eyes. She definitely has her father's eyes, the famous Kido Matsuhairo.   
  
The family of three walked over to the house next to theirs and knocked on the door. A small petite woman with the same almost identical traits as Kido opened the door. A normal person would've jumped at her lack of presence, but this is different.   
  
"Ah! Hana onee-chan, Kido-kun!" The young couple smiled at the familiar face. "Ne, I have someone for Takeshi to meet." The bluenette smiled then led the little girl inside.   
  
  
  
  
Auntie Kuroko led me through a neat and pretty hallway until we reached a door at the very end.   
"Tetsuya? Your cousin is here." Soon enough. A boy around my age appeared at the doorway. We both seemed like we are born with little presence. I guess it runs in the family. "My name is Takeshi Matsihairo. Nice to meet you Tetsuya -san. "I bowed a bit before standing upright again.   
  
"Ah, nice to meet you Takeshi-chan. I hope we can be close as a brother and sister." He slightly smiled as I mirrored his actions. "I'll leave you two to the bonding I guess. I have to catch up to your mother and father, Takeshi and Testuya have some good memories alright?" We both nodded with blank faces before walking in the room.   
  
I looked around the room and saw it was painted a cream color on the bottom half while it was s baby blue on the top half. There was a small table in the middle of the room with crayons along with some drawn on paper and blank ones as well. "Ne, Does Takeshi-nii want to color with me?" "Nii?" "Oh, um sorry I-" I laughed slightly as he stuttered.   
  
"It's fine. It's just that no one has called me that. You're the first one, Tetsu-nii." His eyes shone brightly as I said that. I grabbed a black crayon and started to draw. I then started to color my little masterpiece. Kuroko sat by my side also coloring his own thing.   
  
Finished, i held up the drawing with my little hands. I turn over at Tetsuya, who handed me his picture. "Here, I made it for you." Now I was surprised. The drawing I made was for him as well. "Ah, I was also making something for you. " handing over my drawing, I glanced over at the one he gave me.  
  
It was the both of us smiling on a hill with both of our parents. The flowers were scattered all over in the grass, and there was a picnic basket under a apple tree.  I look back at Tetsuya. He had the widest smile I could ever imagine him to have.   
  
It made me happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
It was one day at grade school, where we met him.  
Ogiwara Shigehiro. He was the very person who inspired both I and Kuroko to play basketball.  
Our love of the sport grew as we all played together.  
  
  
  
  
  
10 years old  
  
  
  
  
The bang of the rim echoed quietly through the outdoor basketball court as the ball slowly rolled around in the rim  
before slipping right inside with a whoosh.   
  
"It made it in..."Kuroko gaped quietly as I shook my head with a small grin.  
"Of course it did, you're my amazing cousin Tetsuya-nii."I stated with a wider grin.  
Tetsuya bounced the ball before making a shot.  
  
The ball hit the backboard then fell, I watched as it rolled to the side. "Ne~ You guys like basketball?"  
A male voice intercepted my journey to pick up the ball. He had an overwhelming presence to him.  
  
Tetsuya seemed to realize this too.  
  
"Well, my name is Ogiwara Shigehiro, yours?" Tetsu-nii stepped up first and bowed.  
"Kuroko Tetsuya, this is my cousin Takeshi Matsuhairo. Nice to meet you Ogiwara-san."  
"Ah, just Shigehiro. I was hoping we could be close anyways. And- woah your name seems boyish too Takeshi-san. Cool~"  
"You're really enthusiastic Ogiwara-san." I blinked.  
  
"Would you like to play basket ball with us, Ogiwara-kun?" Tetsu-nii asked hopefully.  
"Of course i would!" The sound of a basketball falling in the rim echoed through the silent neighborhood. As gravity lured it to the concrete, I caught it and passed it to Tetsuya. Ogiwara watched us with a challenging grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Our friendship blossomed like a rose. But like all roses at some point, even in winter,  
But we are going to meet again right? Yeah..... we are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12 years old.  
"THANK YOU FOR HAVING US AS YOUR STUDENTS!!!" Everyone in the room yelled, in other words, hollered at our teacher.She could only smile and answer a stuttered out response. The rest of the students rushed out in a hurry to have fun on the first day of summer.  
  
I was walking home with Tetsu and Ogiwara. My parents were on a big business trip, that meant I was staying at Tetsuya's home for a while. It made me happy that we were able to see eachother more often. Everyday from now on. "So i heard you guys are going to Teiko for middleschool. Man i wish i could join you guys there too. But my parents have other plans.."  
  
Ogiwara looked down sadly before smiling brightly. "Hey, there's this new place nearby called Maji burger. We should go visit!!!"Tetsuya and I exchanged glances before I paused to grab a tiny coin purse that my mother had bought me. "Why not? I have some money left."  
  
  
  
When we got there, we entered a rather cheery building surrounded by orange.  
'Orange orange orange.....' I looked around in thought as I only saw that color. Walking up to the counter and counting the yen in my purse. "Do you guys want anything?" Kuroko thought about while Ogiwara told the lady his orders.  
  
"I'll have a vanilla milkshake please..."Kuroko answered silently. "I'll have the same as him please." The kind lady nodded before I looked at the cash register. Taking out the required money, I placed it on the counter and waited for our order. After a few minutes, the lady came back with our food and I carried them to the table Ogiwara and Tetsu sat in.  
  
"Here Tetsu, Ogiwara.."I handed them the milkshake and the burgers. I grabbed my milkshake and sipped from the straw. My side bangs shadowed over my face as I hung my head low. "Takeshi-chan?"Ogiwara asked worried.  
"Kuroko...Ogiwara..."I said in a soft voice. "This is really good."I softly said, the corners of my lips twitching upwards.  
  
They both scoffed at my reaction before turning to their own food. I sipped on my milkshake as Tetsuya and Ogiwara chatted happily. I turned my gaze to the window, a bunch of people bustling by the diner.  
  
  
  
  
We had a nice time. Of course, this would be the last time we see eachother before middleschool.  
After we ate, we stepped outside and bid our farewells. Not without some tears and a hug of course.  
  
"Hey Tetsuya, let's join the basketball teams in our schools. From now on, not only we will be friends, but rivals too!"  
Tetsuya smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We'll see eachother sooner or later." They both fistbumped and went their separate ways. In almost no time, Tetsuya and I got to his house within a matter of a few minutes. I got in bed that night wondering, how and when will we ever meet again. Let alone, 'who else will we meet?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First week of middleschool.  
  
  
  
Tetsuya and I walked silently among the students entering the gates of Teiko. As we walked, I noticed a countless number of people showcasing clubs to others, excluding us. I heard Tetsuya mumble an apology to a passerby he had bumped into a few moments ago. Casting my gaze to the ground, I let out a small sigh.  
  
"Is something wrong Takeshi?" I lifted my head up as I lightly smiled.  
  
"No, everything is fine Tetsuya."


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
It has been 2 months since Tetsuya joined the basketball team. I have for the manager position application as well   
so that i could watch Tetsuya grow in skill. People could say he would be the worst of all in the third string,  
but to me it didn't matter if he was bad or not. He was working just as hard as anyone else in this club.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of a basketball being bounced on the ground echoed out in the gym area as Tetsuya practiced shooting and dribbling towards the hoop. 'It missed again' I thought with a sigh. I wish i could help him but I didn't have that much knowledge about official basketball.   
  
I watched Tetsuya carefully just in case he gets injured. I held his extra water bottle in my right hand and a towel  
in my left. I turned to the sound of the gym door opening and saw a tanned dark blue haired boy. I raised a brow as he started rambling in a panic. I look towards Kuroko then started towards the boy. The only words I got out of him were  
  
'The sound of a basketball bouncing stopped when I opened the door' That's all I really got.  
  
"Ano...."Tetsu started. The tanned boy screamed and jumped up. I stared at him a bit confused before getting up to stand beside Tetsuya. "Ah, sorry about that..Im Kuroko Tetsuya. This is my cousin Matsuhairo Takeshi. Nice to meet you." We both bowed as he looked at us slightly amazed.  
  
"Y-you two have absolutely no presence...no wonder they started that creepy basketball playing ghost rumor... Anyways my name is Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you as well Kuroko-kun, Takeshi-kun." I raised a brow. "Sorry to burst your bubble Aomine -kun but i'm actually a girl." He looked towards me with a weird expression on his face.  
  
  
He looked at me from head-toe before his mouth hung open. "You're not lying are you?!?!?"He pointed at me.  
"No, and try not to point. It's rude." "Ah sorry.."He turned to Kuroko. Asked him questions here and there.  
Before I knew it, it was a one-on-one between the both of them. Aomine ended up winning but he was a good sport about it.  
  
We sat down in the middle of the court in a little circle.  
"Ah, so a friend of yours inspired the both of you for your love of basketball eh? Wish I could meet the guy.."  
Aomine trailed off dreamily before stretching.  
"Does he go here?"I shook my head. "He said he wished he could though."  
  
"Ah, I see. Hey Kuroko, work hard so I can be your team mate, Yeah?"Aomine smiled at Tetsu.  
"I'll do my best Aomine-kun. I look forward to it." Aomine held out his fist. And Kuroko sent the fistbump back.  
"As for Takeshi-chan.."He crawled towards me and put me a headlock. "What? Wai-"He knuckled my head  
roughly and Kuroko was just watching me getting tortured. "Itai."  
  
I broke free from the headlock and grabbed backwards for Aomine. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped backwards.  
Executing a perfect back-somersault. I got up after that. Aomine sat there rubbing his head.  
"You're really mean Aomine-san. I have lost all respect for you."  
"Takeshi that's rude."  
"Well you didn't help me back there you have no say in this either Tetsuya."  
"....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get home safe Aomine-kun."  
"Yeah you too Kuroko, Matsuhairo!!!"He shouted still rubbing his head. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my short hair."Ne, let's go home Tetsu-nii."  
  
"Yeah. Lets go."Kuroko replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

  
"I want to quit."  
  
"Eh?? What do you mean you want to quit?"I asked Tetsuya in shock at the sudden statement.  
We were sitting in his bedroom, my application for the open manager position of Teiko's basketball team  
was accepted a few weeks ago.  
  
And Tetsu-nii seemed awfully depressed lately, I asked him about it and that's when this happened.  
"What about our promise with Ogiwara?"I furrowed my brows. His eyes started watering.  
"I'm not even good at the sport. It's hard hating something you love Takeshi."  
  
I blinked twice at how absurd it was coming from him. He really is upset.  
"Kuroko......"He looked at me with a serious expression.  
"Let's tell Aomine-san about this if you want then.He at least deserves to know."I said, pretending to give up.   
Tetsuya nodded, his hair covering his face. I texted Aomine to meet us after practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What, why???"Aomine asked shocked at Tetsu's resolve. I stood in the backround, watching the scene unfold.  
"I've been in the club for half-a-year already and i haven't improved even a bit. So i've been thinking.."He trailed off sadly. Casting my gaze to the side, I stared at the floor silently. My mouth glued shut.  
  
'He was having so much fun.....What happened???'  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched as Kuroko tried copying Aomine's moves but failed as the ball hit his knee. It rolled off to the side,  
I glaced at it before looking at Aomine. He smiled at Tetsuya and gave him a fist bump before they had a small chat about something .  
  
I carried a clipboard in my arm and scribbled down some notes. 'Improve footwork'  
I brought it to coach Kozo as we both had small talk about the first string and the generation of miracles.  
He then brought up a girl with pink hair. She was the other manager. We've encountered eachother a few times  
but we never talked because I wasn't noticed. But I noticed her.  
  
Her name is...uh...Momoi Satsuki i think....  
  
  
  
"So this is where you were, Aomine."  
"Ah, Akashi nice to see you here. Shintaro as well.....Wait....WHAT?!?!??"  
"Keep it down nanodayo."   
The red-headed teenager who i assumed was Akashi ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak before looking at Tetsuya in shock. "When was he here?"  
"I've been here the whole time. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He bowed as Akashi looked towards him with interest while the boy Shintaro, i think looked paranoid. He's probably judging Tetsuya.  
  
"U-um....I'm Matsuhairo Takeshi. Tetsuya's cousin. Nice to meet you as well."I bowed as well.  
"W-what, you as well nanodayo?!" "Midorima."Akashi stated. "A-ah...Midorima...Shintaro.."I nodded in acknoledgement. "Well, Kuroko-kun as captain of the team, i'd like you to join the first string."  
  
My eyes widened in surprise. "Wait Akashi, are you serious?"  
"Of course. I'm never wrong. I know that 'Kuroko-kun' here has a special gift. He could use it at his advantage."  
  
"Exactly...Um.."He looked at me head-to-toe. "Ah, you are the new manager coach Shirogane has been mentioning lately. You looked quite masculine from afar." "Masculine?"He paused for a moment.  
  
"Well, you do look like a male. I almost thought you were."Midorima interrupted Akashi.  
"And here I thought I was alone..."Aomine mumbled. "Actually, many teachers has mistaken her as a male."  
Kuroko blurted out.  
  
"Tetsuya, please don't."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aomine passed the ball to Tetsuya who caught it for a second before tossing it behind him to Akashi, who made   
a three pointer. Tetsuya has been improving on the one thing he can and will excel at. Passing with misdirection.  
  
Tetsuya, disappeared and suddenly a basketball came hurdling towards Akashi. I walked over to the bench and grabbed their water bottles. I whistled and threw it at them. Which they caught out of pure reflex. I silently sipped on my own bottle from a vending machine nearby while the gym door opened.  
"Well, you guys have been practicing."I glance at Aomine.  
  
Akashi opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as another voice loudly rang through the gym.  
"Aomine-kun, you forgot your lunch!!!"A pink headed girl ran into the gym.  
'Satsuki momoi' I remembered as she ran up to him.  
  
"Ah thank you Satsuki."Aomine took his lunch bento from the pink-headed girl.  
"Speaking of which, meet Kuroko Tetsuya. This is his cousin Matsuhairo Takeshi."Aomine pointed to the both of us as we bowed. "Eh!?!?Where did they come from??" "We've been here the whole time."Tetsuya explained.  
  
"Sugoi, you guys almost have no presence at all. Nice to meet you Kuroko and Matsuhairo-kun."  
"I'm a girl actually."I deadpanned. Her eye's widened.  
"Eh!? Ah Matsuhairo-kun-I-i mean Matsuhairo-san, i'm sorry...U-um have this. An apology from me...."  
  
She handed me a clean bright red handkerchief."You don't have to Momoi-san."  
"Just take it. It's an apology gift from me."She smiled. I looked at her for a moment, she's pretty, I thought just before thanking her.  
  
"Just call me Takeshi or Takeshi-san please."  
  
"Eh? So your that rumored new assistant coach eh? Cool~"Momoi gushed with sparkles flying off of her.  
"I'm not any different from you actually. So there is nothing to be excited about."  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"


	5. Chapter 5

2nd year middleschool  
  
  
  
"Kyyyaaaaaaa!!!"  
   
"Omg it's Kise-kun!"  
   
"Marry me!!!"  
   
"Bear my children!!!"  
   
I covered my ears in slight irritation. It's only the start of my second year in middleschool and it's already worse than last year. I was thirsty and happened to pass by a crowd of girls gushing over something. Tetsu-nii has been improving drastically on his passing and it was only a matter of time before we find another prodigy.  
   
Curious to see what these girls were screaming about. I glanced over at a blonde boy with long eyelashes who was standing in the middle. His gaze locked onto mine as we quietly exchanged glances. I turned back to the direction of the bending machine, dismissing him.   
   
~Le timeskip~  
   
I sat in english class behind Akashi messing around with the rolling pencil that Midorima gave me, which I almost never used. I look at my right to see the very person whom I recognized from earlier. Now that I look at him more closely, he had the build of a decent athelete. He had ear piercings and his eyes were nearly the same color as his hair. Just a shade darker.  
   
Turning back to my empty notebook, I wrote down some of last year's material just for a little review.  
   
I felt his gaze at me and I turned towards him, returning his gaze with an intense one. He blinked in surprise and then smiled nervously. He wrote something down on a small neat piece of paper and quietly gave it to me.  
   
'Hi, um my name is Kise Ryouta. I was wondering, why did you glare at me back there?'  
I wrote my reply at the bottom of his message before giving it back to him.  
 'Why were you crowded with a bunch of girls earlier?.'  
   
He read it, eyes in confusion before writing down something and giving it back to me.  
'Oh, it's not a big deal really. But I am surprised you don't know why though.'  
I read it slowly before the bell rang, not really wanting to respond to his message.I stood up out of my seat and waited till it was just the two of us in the room. "Takeshi."I mumbled quietly. "Huh?"Kise turned to me a bit confused. "My name. Is Matsuhairo Takeshi."I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
I walked in through the cafeteria trying to be unnoticed as much as possible, i didn't really want to be bother right now."Takeshi-kun!" I heard just as I got up to the roof. I held my bento a little tighter as I felt the fabric loosen a bit, threatening the food in the container to fall. There, standing behind me was Kise Ryouta standing behind me.  
"Yo."He waved. I blinked in acknowledgment before sitting down.  
   
Opening my bento, he opened his as well.  
"Before you ask, i'm actually a girl."I said eating my onigiri silently.  
"Eh....Really?!?!"He looked at me shocked. I nodded.  
"Ah, I thought it was kinda weird for a boy to be wearing a skirt!"  
  
'Is this  guy for real?'  
"Oh and you just kinda appeared out of nowhere. I almost missed you out of all those screaming girls. But you were the only one there who wasn't even making a single sound."He said smiling a bit. I looked away.  
"So, why do those girls like you anyways Kise-san?"  
   
"Ah, i have a job as a model and I just joined the basketball club. Maybe that's it?"He ate his rice and pork after both answering my question and questioning himself. 'A model? Basketball....I could've sworn I saw his name somewhere in the documents...' I pondered, I really could've sworn i saw it somewhere. "What made you so interested in basketball Kise-kun?"  
   
"Ah, i saw a guy with tanned skin and dark blue hair, he made this amazing dunk...I got inspired to play after our one-on-one."I looked into Kise's eyes, his statement catching my interest. "Really now? What is his name??" Kise smiled. "Aomine-chii." "Chii?" "I call people who i respect with the ending of chii."  
   
I looked down as a small silence formed in the air.  
"We should probably finish our lunch. it's almost time to go Kise-san." I turned away from his gaze as I ate my food at a quicker pace. Soon, my chopsticks hit plain plastic. Blinking a few times, I brushed off my own actions and packed up my stuff."  
   
"I'll see you later then, Kise-san."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Takeshi you okay? You seemed out of it since lunch..."Tetsuya walked towards me.  
"Ah, don't worry about it. While i'm searching through these files, go ahead and ask Akashi-ksan if you can change now, practice is almost over anyways." He nodded before walking away. I was looking for a name.  
   
Someone's name to be specific. 'Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta..' My eyes racked through all the recent applications to the baskeball club. I was looking for his name in the third string. I haven't found his name there. And he's not in the first string either.   
   
I searched through all of the second string players.  
Then i found it. Kise Ryouta.....number 8  
'How...He just joined recently how did he get up to the 2nd string so fast.."  
I shook my head and organized the documents and put them back where they belonged.  
   
"Takeshi let's go."I looked over to Tetsuya back in his school uniform.  
I nodded and we walked home. I stayed silent the whole walk home since Momoi came along and chatted away with Tetsuya. He kept glancing back at me with a worried face. But I kept waving him off as the two stayed forward with me following behind silently playing with my office blade.  
   
Getting home, i went inside my guest bedroom and changed. I was too tired to do anything else so i just fell on my bed and snuggled myself into the soft pillows and blankets. Sighing, i turned off the light on the nightstand and relaxed my tense shoulders.  
"Goodnight Takeshi"I could hear Tetsuya say as he passed by my door. "Goodnight Tetsu"  
I mumbled loudly.  
   
Sighing, I stuffed my face into my pillow.  
   
  
  
~Next day, lunch time~  
   
I sighed quietly as I ran to the rolling soccer ball. Picking the ball up again, I threw it over my knees and tried to juggle it  once more. I yelped as my rhythm broke, loosing control. The ball once again seemed to be running away from me.  
   
Slowly walking towards it in defeat, I went to the direction of the ball, only to look up at a girl with short, lightish brown hair. A senior.  
   
"Oh, I didn't see you! You play soccer?"She smiled at me kindly.  
I nodded, a bit confused as to why a senior would talk to me at a time like this.  
   
"Well, I haven't seen you before around here. Don't really play much do you? Are you a first year?"She chuckled as I looked down in embarrassment and nodded. "Well, I don't mind teaching you the things besides the basics, um.."  
   
"Takeshi. Matsuhairo Takeshi."  
"Ok, Takeshi-chan, I'm Miyamoto Mei. Call me Mei though. I was never one for honorifics."  
   
The girl infront of me, no, Mei smiled brightly at me while holding out her fist.  
Smiling back, I returned her fist bump and looked into her magenta eyes.  
   
"Let's go!"I bit my tongue as she dragged me to the field for the remainder of lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

"Takeshi-san?"Akashi's voice resounded in the classroom as the rest of the GOM stared at me.  
Silence then took after.  
   
"Takeshi, sleeping in the classroom won't do you any good at this point..."Tetsuya commented as I tiredly got up to look at him. "You're helping me be a better person, thank you."  
   
I then stood up suddenly, i rummaged through my bag and found my black ipod.  
In a hurry, i switched it on and went through the songs until i got to a random song and had it on a slightly high volume. I then laid my head back down and blacked out.  
   
  
  
  
  
All of the Gom stared at Takeshi wondering how she didn't get deaf just by listening to music that loud.  
They came a littleways early in the morning (too early)to discuss about the new first string members.  
   
Unfortunately, they got little out of the new manager as she was sleep deprived.  
So Akashi decided to start the meeting anyways since he would explain everything later to her.  
But he kept watch on her since she was sleeping so peacefully, it looked like she was dead.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
   
  
  
  
After what felt like an eternity, i felt the vibrations from the bell again and I stood up slowly.  
Grabbing my bag, I trudged out the door to the hallway. Time for another day.  
  
  
  
   
I held the clipboard in my arms as I watched the second years play a game against the first years.  
The second string were on the other half of the court also having a match.  
   
Akashi stayed under the net as the regulars went and gone in different places of the court.  
I glanced at the second string match and walked up to the barrier between us.  
I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.  
   
I watched as the individual made a well executed dunk before landing gracefully.  
''Kise-kun...''I spoke quietly as he stood up. He looked around for a moment before his amber gaze landed on me.  
   
I looked back at the first string regulars, they were still playing.  
I walked to the bench as I droned out the squeaks of shoes and sweat resounding, along with the yelling of rowdy boys.  
   
  
Akashi passed the ball to me and in almost less than 2 seconds, Aomine shot the ball quickly, watching as the ball went in with a whoosh. It was the opponents ball and as the ball was about to fly into the open teammates arms, Akashi once again jumped in quickly and smacked the ball to Tetsuya as he passed it to Murasakibara.  
   
As soon as Aomine made the shot, Akashi signaled me to blow the whistle.  
I blew the metal trinket as the sound echoed throughout the gym. I nodded to Tetsuya and turned my back to feel a gaze on me. I turned back around to the barrier and i saw Kise against the fence. He smiled as soon as i made eye contact with him.  
   
  
I turned away again, feeling a bit bored from just sitting there. Heaving a sigh, I decided to refill the water bottles on the bench. I just wanted to spend some alone time with myself.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Face palming in my mind, I smiled at Tetsuya's joke before grabbing his hand. "We should go to Maji burger tonight."  
"Yeah, I am a little hungry."  
   
"Ah! Takeshi-chan!!!"I looked back only to be tackled by Mei-chan.  
"So are you gonna join the team?"  
   
Blinking, I gave a sound of pondering before nodding.  
"I'm still thinking but i'll have to ask the basketball coach if I can cut my time as manager for a bit."  
"That's great! If you do join, I'll meet you again as your new captain. I gotta run so you better ask!"I smiled lightly as she ran off.  
   
"Huh? Is this about soccer?"  
I looked at Tetsuya a bit surprised.  
   
"Yeah, How did you?"  
"I just know."  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
"Takeshi!"I nodded as I ran onto the field alongside Mei.  
I side trapped the ball and passed it to the left wing who ran forward.  
   
Making a run for it, I signaled for my team mate, Sakamaki-san to pass me the ball.  
Complying, I juggled the ball running backwards for a split second before quickly passing it to Mei, who kicked it to the goal. She smiled triumphantly and ran off to defend her side.  
   
I looked at the opponent's goalie, who just stared ahead at nothing.  
I blinked and followed after my captain.  
   
"Ne Takeshi, wanna try scoring this time?"  
"Eh?"  
   
"Don't worry you'll do fine!"Mei rubbed my head in an attempt to assure me.  
Just sighing, I stepped up as a forward, switching spots with the other best player, Kaede.  
   
When the ref blew the whistle, I ran forward while Mei tried to get the ball. Waiting, I jogged to an open space.  
"MEI! Man on to the left!"Kaede shouted.  
   
She swiftly evaded the center and forwards and looked to my direction.  
"Mei-san, cross!"I shouted.  
   
Receiving the pass, I tried do to a rainbow, remembering what Mei, and dad told me. Shifting the ball to the back of my left heel, I kicked up and managed to trick the defenders.  
   
Side stepping, I evaded the goalie and simply passed the ball inside.  
   
Cheers were heard from my team mates and the crowd. We had won.  
   
"Alright! Girls let's go eat out!"Mei cheered, but I was baffled.  
  
We usually cheered in a circle with the traditional, "FIGHT FIGHT TEIKO FIGHT!!"  
And we usually shook the opponents hands.  
 Why not this time? Trying to grab Mei's shoulder, She had just slipped from my grasp.  
   
   
   
I decided not to go to dinner with them. I met up with Tetsuya, who congratulated me. Smiling sadly, I pulled his hand along with me as we slowly walked home.


	7. Chapter 7

  
I stared blankly at the board in front of me.  
'August 31, Wednesday' I noticed during the practices, the GOM have been putting less and less effort into practice.  
The vibration of my cellphone rumbled in my schoolbag and I flipped it open.  
  


* * *

  
'Ogiwara Shigehiro  
  
   
Our match is coming up soon in the finals.  
I bet we'll see eachother again. I already texted Tetsuya.  
I hope you've been a good manager to everyone.  
   
~Mama's boy  
  


* * *

  
I shook my head slightly as i placed it back in my bag.  
The teacher then came in to check our attendance.  
  
   
He glanced around the room as he heard multiple voices respond.  
Smiling, he moved on with the rest of the attendance.  
   
Looking out the window, I watched Mei-senpai talk with the rest of the team, who were also seniors. They seemed to be really happy on whatever they were chatting about. I smiled softly, relieved that she was happy this week. Suddenly, she looked straight at me. Raising my hand to wave at her, I stopped midway when I saw the look in her eyes.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
   
As soon as the bell rang, I raced down to look for Mei. I wanted to ask her why she looked at me like that. With such Malice. It scared me. Going to the girls restroom, I took a break after searching for about 15 minutes.  
   
Then, out of nowhere i felt a strong force push me over to the wall. Instinctively covering my face for a moment before looking up to see the all the girls in the soccer team surround me. "Well well, look at the rookie now..."  
   
I looked up to see Mei glaring at me.  
"You were good Matsuhairo-san.. Too good..You became too much of a monster."  
   
"Honestly, why did you think we gave up on you in practice?"  
"You're just a monster that we shouldn't have never let out."  
   
"My mistake, but don't worry, we'll fix it firsthand."  
   
I yelped in pain as another girl pulled me up by my hair.  
As Mei opened the door, I tried to reach for her but I was pushed back to the wall. I doubled over in a coughing fit as the air was forced out of my system.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
I walked into my 5th period right after lunch.  
Limping a bit, i opened the door and everyone stared at me.  
I covered my swollen eye with the sleeve of my arm, my legs had small cuts and scrapes that stung from the cold air in the classroom. My uniform sweater was stained with a small amount of blood that came out of my mouth earlier.  
   
  
I leaned against the wall for support, breathing heavily. The teacher was the first to react.  
 Terrified at my state, she immediately asked me what happened but she stopped midway when my eyes met hers.  
I looked at her blankly.  
She only stepped forward to me, with teary eyes. I blinked ,then the phone rang.  
  
I felt light-headed, really light-headed.   
I swayed from side to side as the world around me turned black.  
  
  
'Mei-senpai, you traitor.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I drowsily opened my eyes only to see Tetsuya.  
   
"Takeshi..."  
   
   
I turned to the side of the bed, a bit calm from hearing his soft voice.  
"What, happened?"I asked groggily.  
"You have to come see this."Tetsuya said softly.  
   
I nodded and tried to stand up but failed. He caught me and carried me on his back.  
When we got in front of the gym doors, Tetsu and I shared a glance before opening the doors. There, having an aggressive one-on-one was Murasakibara and Akashi. I looked at Akashi's left eye. What had used to be ruby red was now an electric yellow.  
   
I watched as Murasakibara just grabbed his bag walking away with Akashi telling him he doesn't need to go to practice as long as he scores. He also implied everyone in the gym at this point. 'What, just happened..'  
  
I closed my eyes and let the week go by. I just wanted to see our old friend again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
September 5,   
Finals  
Teiko Juniorhigh vs Meiko Juniorhigh  
   
Running to the school gym, panting as had i started to run out of breathe.  
I had to get there, the train I took got stuck for 30 minutes and had started going again.  
And now im gonna be late.  
   
Pushing the gym door open, i find Tetsuya standing at the edge of the court.  
Running to him, i panted. He gazed at me saddened and pointed to Ogiwara.  
I stared as the Gom destroyed Meiko. Ogiwara then averted his gaze to me, his eyes teary.  
   
Suddenly, i felt my eyes water as Tetsuya started quietly sobbing.  
"Everyone...why?"I asked quietly.  
"Ogiwara....we're sorry.....Tetsu and I....We're so sorry....."  
I murmured hiding my face.  
   
The buzzer resounded as well as the screams and cheers for Teiko and Meiko.  
Before I knew it, the game was over.  
Tetsuya and I shared small tears with Ogiwara. Just like the day we parted.  
But this time, we only shared a glance.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
   
September 6, Monday  
   
Walking in the gym quietly, i stood at the doorway watching everyone practice.  
Now that i thought about it, it all fell apart when Coach Shirogane collapsed from illness.  
  
I thought back to the situation in the restroom.    
  
I was about to walk into the gym's office until i heard chatting.  
I heard Momoi's voice along with several other feminine voices.  
But I didn't recognize the other voices.   
   
Backing up against the doorway, my back against it, I listened in not caring if anyone else saw me.  
"I know, Takeshi erm how do i say this...I'd say she is kinda nice.   
  
"Why would you? She's a fake Momoi."  
  
'Mei-san.'  
My expression darkened and I felt my eyes shifting. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I trembled in anger. Swallowing back to tears and sobs, i stepped away from the door frame and started walking away. I furrowed my brows, pulling my hair down to shadow my face.  
   
"Takeshi-chan?"I looked back sharply at Momoi.  
"What do you want! Don't just pretend you did nothing wrong when it's all over your face. You were with Meih-san. I bet you hate me now huh?"I murmured.  
  
  
I backed away as she reached out to me, shaking her head.  
"Y-You...You-re..Just like them, traitor."  
Then crying softly, i ran out of the gym.  
I kept running until i reached the street. All I heard was the honk of a car before a surge of pain rattled throughout my whole body as I was thrown to the ground.  
  
Then everything was black.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
September 7, Tuesday  
  
The middle aged man sighed in great annoyance as his phone interrupted attendance.  
Picking up his phone, his annoyed expression held on until a shocked expression took place.  
He dropped his phone out of shock and all the students in the room looked at him in anticipation.  
   
As if on cue, Kuroko stepped inside the room a bit loudly.  
His face was shadowed but you could tell, if you noticed that his eyes were puffy and red. His eyes were still filled with tears but he stayed silent all the way to his desk. The teacher nodded to the teen as the blue-headed boy glanced at the teacher before burying himself in his arms and sobbing softly.  
   
"Matsuhairo-san, was hit by a truck and is now in critical condition and on life support."  
   
  
   
  
  
  
  
"She is now in a coma and there is a chance she may never wake up again."


	8. Chapter 8

   
I opened my eyes to a bright light, I glanced at the blurry surroundings. Looking to my right, I see a bedside cabinet and a rainbow of flowers. Looking around to my left, I saw a blurry blob of raven and baby blue. My vision adjusting to the bright light, i look more closely and saw Tetsuya and my friend from my old karate class. His dark steely blue orbs were so easy to recognize. Yukio, Kasamatsu.  
   
"W-what, you two-" "Takeshi!"  
The bed sway slightly as they jumped in surprised.  
I felt warm liquid drop onto my arm as I looked at Tetsuya's teary eye's.  
Sighing, I ruffled his hair and smiled a bit before he pushed my hand away.  
   
"Takeshi*sniff"I giggled as he rubbed his eyes.  
Turning my gaze to Yukio, I smiled a little wider, I didn't think he would be here. Slowly sitting up, I winced in from the harp pain that shot from my lower spine. Taking a deep breathe, I glanced at the amount of machines that I was hooked up on. I then turned back to my childhood friend. "Yukio-kun, what brought you here?" I raised a brow at the ravenette staring at me.  
   
"Think I'd abandon my best friend from shinkyu karate? You dork."He ruffled my hair before I gently grabbed his wrist.."I guess you have already met my cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya."  
"What the, don't change the subject. Oh, nice to meet you. Kasamatsu Yukio."  
"Pleasure to meet you Kasamatsu-kun."  
   
I sat there silent as the two boys started chatting amongst themselves and chuckled a few times. I turned my head to the window and felt the hair tips that reached up to my upperback. I grabbed a lock of hair and examined the now medium long lock of hair that draped down my shoulders.  
   
"Hey, how long have I been out for Tetsuya?"Tetsu pondered for a moment before turning back to me.  
"It's January so you've been out by the time during fall. So... For 5 months."  
I nodded in understanding as I looked down.  
   
"So, I was half conscious for a while. I heard the doctor and probably a few nurses discussing that my lower spine has been completely shattered. This means that I can't play soccer anymore right? "I asked, looking at the scenery outside. Cherry blossoms were scattering across the sky like a painting that moved.  
  
   
The room remained silent, I turned to Tetsuya and smiled, tears threatening to fall.  
"Miyamoto-san, she and the rest of the soccer team beat me up in the bathroom." My smile dropped, a frown taking its place. "That's why I was in the nurse's office before, Akashi-san and Mura-san..."  
  
I trailed off, glancing down at my hand that was intertwined with Yukio's.  
  
"It's not like I want to play anymore though. So it's okay now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay class, welcome back. Looks like this is our last year so-"  
   
"Um excuse me."  
   
I quietly called out to the teacher as she looked my way. Her eyes widened before excusing herself.  
"Takeshi-chan?"  
   
"Sorry sensei, but, since I can trust you the most, can you do me a favor and deliver this to my other teachers?"  
I handed her a note. It wasn't that I didn't trust the other teachers, it's just that this class period was the only one that I didn't have with the others.  
   
Turning, I walked down the hall silently.  
   
"A-ah wait...What about your classes?"  
I have already done all my homework and seatwork during my stay in the hospital a month ago. It's a good thing I don't have to use a wheelchair anymore. And I told the principal to secretly give my cousin my certificate since he will attend the graduation ceremony."  
   
"Kuroko-kun? But-"  
   
"He is doing fine. Tetsuya is currently dealing with family issues but he has completed all of his work as well."  
'Lies at the same time true.'  
   
"Oh, I see."  
   
"Have a nice day sensei."  
   
   
   
   
  
   
*At Kuroko's home*  
   
*Achoo..Sniff  
   
"I know you wanted to avoid them but at least you have an excuse if they break in."  
"It's not my fault I caught a cold last minute."  
"You're still attending the ceremony?"  
"I have to."  
   
"This is stupid. I was just let out of the hospital and already i'm taking care of you again."I muttered while placing a cold pack on his forehead. "I'm gonna head to the store since literally all of the adults are out, even grandmother so try not to get killed while i'm gone."  
"Will do."  
   
As soon as I stepped out of the house, it gave away just how windy it was. I wore a simple light pink sundress, which I had to hold down at times.  
   
Walking to the convenience store, I took my time in doing so. When I got inside, I bought a good brand of cold and flu medicine, that didn't taste too bad, and picked out a few of our favorite snacks along the way. I turned a corner and bumped into someone.  
   
Falling to the floor, I looked up only to see a familiar tanned face. I stared at him in shock before feeling myself get yanked off of my feet. Now standing, I looked at him blankly.  
   
"Sorry..About that-"  
"Is she here?"  
"Who?"He stared at me lazily. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly.  
"Momoi-san."  
   
"Oh. No, I snuck away during lunch. What about you? Aren't you su-"  
"Why would you care Aomine-san?"  
"Look, just tell Te-"  
   
I shook my head brushing past him.  
"Oi wait!"  
"He's not in the mood to talk to any of you guys. Why do you think i'm here?"  
I held up the medicine bottle in from the basket.  
   
"Tetsu's sick?"  
Huffing, I went to the counter quietly and greeted the cashier. He looked around our age, but he paid more attention to the man behind me. Placing the contents of the basket onto the counter, I grabbed my wallet so I can get this over with.  
   
"A-Ah thanks, but she's the one buying."I felt something poke the back of my head.  
"Stop."  
"What a kid."  
   
"Oh! Sorry m'am I didn't see you there."The young cashier quickly scanned the items.  
"I get that a lot, it's fine."  
   
"Huh? No wonder, I thought that it was weird that he..."I stared at Aomine confused.  
Catching onto my stare, he flipped my hair.  
   
"It grew longer."  
"Oh, yeah..."  
   
"Here you go miss~"Handing him the money, I said a quiet thank you before turning.  
"A-And miss~ You're really pretty. I'm sorry I just had to say. Especially in front of your-"  
"Don't worry he's not my boyfriend...Quite the opposite actually."  
   
"Oi!"  
"It's true, especially since your close with Momoi-san anyways."  
"I know what happened Take."  
"And I don't care. And don't call me Take."  
   
I looked at the cashier again.  
"And thank for the compliment. It's the best thing I have had all day."  
Exiting the store, I crossed the street next to Aomine.  
   
"Oh, and Satsuki said that she wanted to talk to you at school."  
I immediately stopped in my tracks as soon as he mention her.  
"Well, tell her that she only added more to my problems. The whole soccer team ganged up on me, the day Akashi snapped."  
   
Making contact with his widened dark blue eyes, I quickly walked past him and jogged back home.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
"So that's why in class she..."I clenched my fist, pissed off even more at Satsuki.  
I watched as Takeshi's form got smaller and smaller.


	9. Chapter 9

  
*Flashback  
  
I crossed the ball to the other side of the field. We were up against Aoba Johsai, and the girls there were strong. I paused and stood there as Mei had scored another point. The rest of my team cheered, I frowned at the frustrated faces of the other team.  
  
We had won. 24-0  
I glanced back as everyone went their own ways. Either with a relative, a friend, a boyfriend. They didn't bother to shake the other team's hands. As they lined up, I sent them an apologetic glance and bowed. Glancing at all of their faces before packing up my stuff.  
  
"Matsuhairo."  
Turning around in surprise, I saw the captain of the team walk confidently to me. She was tall, had short black hair, and her eyes held a fire in them that had rekindled. She slowly lifted her hand, I stared at it in shock.  
  
She, wanted to shake my hand.  
  
  
Accepting, I weakly shook her hand before slowly letting go.  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why would you still want to shake the hand of someone like me?"  
  
She let out a small grin before jabbing her thumb behind her, to her team.  
"Because, you were the only one who stayed behind, and for a losing team? The girls and I were wondering if you were gonna play again next year!"  
  
I bit my lip, a sharp pain shooting through my nose as tears started to slowly well up.  
"Yeah. Probably."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
"Takeshi, look." I glanced over to what Tetsuya was pointing at. It was one of our recent matches against the Nekoma team on the local news. There was even a playback of most of our goals. I watched with a pursed lip as I saw my self and Miyamoto make countless shots. It was so reckless.  
  
What caught my attention the most was the expressions on the other girl's faces. Some of them were even crying. We had made the championship. As the female news reporter mentions the names of my team mates, a picture of us winning popped up. I was standing next to Miyamoto looking away as everyone else looked at the camera smiling from our victory.  
  
"It wasn't a victory for me."I murmured. Tetsuya raised a brow at me.  
"Why were you looking away in that picture? In the very first picture of your first victory, you were smiling, and some of the ones before too." I shook my head before leaning back on the sofa.  
  
"Some of them, I was forcing a smile. My team, fell too prideful. Miyamoto, she said that I was a monster that no one could beat. I was too good. During practice mid season, I noticed how slowly, one by one all of my teammates gave up on my. No on wanted to partner up with me, even when we had to scrimmage. It was all the same."  
  
I drew in a deep breathe before continuing. "I started hating soccer. The one sport that I was actually in love with. Seeing my dad play had made me want to play too. I inherited my dad's legs and abilities. They had called me the thief of the field. I would steal the ball and trick my opponents before giving the ball to the other forward. It was nice for a few moments. But It all went downhill."  
  
"I like pictures." I smiled sadly, looking straight into Tetsuya's eyes. "They stay the same, even if the people in them change." Closing my eyes, I droned out the new reporter's smooth voice. A dull pain welled up in my chest as I exhaled again.


	10. Chapter 10

After he sat there not really wanting to give me a reply , he just laid down next to me in defeat.  
"You know, Tetsuya isn't exactly sick. He's more distressed about the team nowadays."  
"...Is it because of Aomine-chii?" "Yeah, i think so. The others too."  
"Hn, i remember when I was pulled over to first string right after Akashi-chii ejected Haizaki."  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haizaki, Cut it out and get it together!"  
Aomine angrily shouted at the silver head as head snapped his smug eyes to his.  
"Oh? And what're gonna do about it? This team is getting too weak. Just give it up."  
"Why should I listen to a half-ass guy like you?"  
   
"The hell did you just call me?!"  
Haizaki swung his arm back and brought it forward. I saw through it and caught his arm.  
Everyone in the gym were glued in their places in shock.  
I felt my eyes shift as I lightly glared at Haizaki.  
   
  
"Akashi-san will take care of you. So instead of trying to hit people and have me stop you, I suggest you leave right away. This is unnecessary."  
   
Popping the aching bones in my arms, I watched as Haizaki walked out the door silently.  
"Who put him as a regular anyways...."  
   
"Takeshi?" Churning my head to my dear cousin, i saw him with a worried expression.  
I walked passed a silent Aomine before sitting on the bench. Tetsuya sat down next to me and grabbed my hands.  
  
   
The silence was very uncomfortable.  
"I was scared......."  
He quirked a brow, I didn't say it loud enough.  
   
"Takeshi, I know in my heart that your not, I know you can get up."  
He pulled my body up and smiled.  
"Who do you think could replace Haizaki-san now?"  
   
  
  
   
  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
I woke up from my very long dream of my past.  
A buzz vibrated from my nightstand right after I reset my alarm.  
I flipped the phone open to see a text message from Ryouta.  
   
From: Kise-kun  
   
'Good morning-ssu~'  
'I have to go overtime for a few weeks so i can't meet up with you.'  
'But i'll make it up to you Takeshi-chii~'  
'xoxo'  
   
   
Shaking my head, i grabbed my uniform and showered.  
'It's been so long since i've seen the others besides Ryouta. I wonder what they're doing.'  
With the exception of Momoi, i still think of the others as friends in some way.  
   
But brushing it off, i headed downstairs, put on my shoes and jogged to the kitchen for breakfast.  
"I'm here."Tetsuya was sat at the table while his dad was cleaning his dishes.  
Grandmother waved to me as i waved back.  
   
"Good morning everyone."I smiled and went to Auntie to help her with the bentos.  
Although she protested, i convinced her she had to get ready for work, which she did.  
I got out a shoujo manga and read it while waiting for Tetsuya.  
   
When he was done eating, we waved to our relatives goodbye.  
It was spring time. The cherry trees were blossoming well this month.  
And it was still considerably cold since winter had ended.  
   
Tetsuya was reading as well, but the silence was comfortable.  
My hand brushed against the red handkerchief that I had tied around my bag.  
I still don't know why i still keep it, but i still do. Even if Momoi-san and I weren't friends anymore.  
   
My hair has now grown all the way to my lower back, it was really warm.  
Now, I guess I just look like a normal girl now.  
Tetsuya still has his wristband that Shige-kun gave him.  
   
I still have mine as well. I glanced at his and noticed he washed it today.  
I looked forward and saw our destination.  
'Seirin Highschool'  
   
"Testu-nii."I nudged his arm and he smiled.  
"Ah, we're here."  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
We walked through the crowd of students trying not to get drifted away since no one could see us.  
As hard as it was, we saw many clubs asking for new recruits.  
I noticed a tall teenager with dark red hair and mild tan skin.  
   
He had the build of a basketball player due to his stature. He was holding another guy with a cat face.  
The cat guy seemed to be guiding him somewhere and i heard 'basketball' so I grabbed Tetsuya's arm and followed them.  
   
And there it was. The sign up table for the basketball team.  
They didn't notice me standing there so i grabbed a form for Tetsuya and myself and filled it out.  
   
  


* * *

   
Basketball sign up sheet  
 Name:F: Takeshi L: Matsuhairo  
Year:First Year  
N/A Female  
Occupation: Manager  
Previous school :Teiko Middle School  
   
   
My goals: To help my team get to the top of Japan.  
  


* * *

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

   
I walked up to the gym with Tetsuya ready for practice.  
Glancing at him, i smiled and opened the door.  
Everyone was gathering up so i decided to set our things on the bleachers.  
   
Then i saw a brunette with short hair and i took note of her pink whistle.  
'The coach?' I then looked at a rather serious looking boy with glasses.  
   
They were all fairly tall, i looked around and saw that same guy with the red hair.  
Aomine's face suddenly appeared but i ignored it.  
   
'Seems they haven't noticed us yet..'I thought while looking around.  
"Ne, is she the manager?"  
"I think so. She's pretty cute~"  
"Oi Teme! She's the coach, have some respect!!"  
   
'So she is the coach. Will I be able to be friends with her?"  
She looked in thought for a moment before introducing herself.  
"Hi everyone. My name is Riko Aida. I will be your coach for basketball. Very nice to meet you!"  
   
"Eh? Your the coach!?!? I thought he was the coach!"One of the first years pointed at an elderly man.  
"Ah, no. Takeda-san is our advisor."I raised an eyebrow when the man waved at the bunch.  
"Now. Everyone take off their shirts."  
   
Murmurs then questioned her intentions as they took off the said clothing.  
She looked at each of them in observation in thought before opening her mouth.  
"Hm, i bet you do 30 push ups in 2 minutes. Try harder."  
"And i bet you do 50 side jumps in one minute. You need to do a little better for the team."  
   
'So she has that kind of ability.'  
She missed Tetsuya but when she approached the tall red-head, she spaced out.  
  
His ability stats were above average from the rest, and his height complimented it all.  
After she snapped out of it, the glasses boy then handed Aida-san the clipboard.  
"Is everyone here?"As they were about to reply, she paused.  
   
"Wait... Is Kuroko Tetsuya and Matsuhairo Takeshi here?"  
"Hai, we've been here the whole time."We both said at the same time as we walked in front of her.  
She screamed , I had just narrowly dodge the flying clipboard.  
   
"W-W-W-W-W-WHA?!?!"I stared at her blankly as who I now know as Hyuuga Junpei-san helped her up.  
"Gomen, we didn't mean to scare you."I bowed.  
"Like hell you didn't..."The cat-faced man muttered.  
"But wait, they were part of the Generation of miracles?"  
   
"There's no way, right Kuroko-kun?"Junpei-san asked. I shook my head.  
"He has played in games as a regular. I should know since I was a manager."  
   
"EH!?!?!"  
".....Aida-san?"  
"Ah, um what is it Matsuhairo-san?"  
I pointed awkwardly at Tetsuya, who stood there confused.  
   
"Kuroko-kun, take off your shirt?"  
"Ah, hai."  
When he took his shirt off completely, she looked at him with doubt and disbelief.  
I had no doubt she was misjudging him.  
   
But it's a new day and year.  
So I walked over to her as she wrote on her clipboard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tetsuya and i walked over to Maji to buy our usual favorites.  
Sitting down at a vacant table, we sat next to eachother and quietly chatted.  
We discussed mostly about basketball and half of it was fine.  
   
Hearing the door open bringing a large presence, I saw Kagami-san walk in and order about 15 burgers.  
I stared at him in disbelief, he was big but.........He can sure eat.....  
After about 5 minutes, i went back to drinking my milkshake since i didn't have anymore reason of watching him.  
   
Looking back, I saw him coming over but he didn't notice us.  
He sat down, unwrapped his burger and bit it looking out the window.  
He paused and looked straight at us.  
   
It was silent for a moment.  
"Good evening."Tetsuya said out of the blue.  
"Arghmm!?!?"  
I watched as the red-head swallowed his burger with a stupid expression.  
"What! What are you two doing here?!?!?"  
   
"We were here first. And quiet down you'll disturb the neighbors."  
I gestured to the whole restaurant who paused before going back to their business.  
The rest of the eating was just silent.  
   
As Kagami finished his last burger, he glanced at us.  
"Oi, you guys wanna tag along for a while?"  
Thinking for a moment, i looked over to Tetsuya and nodded.  
   
Kagami having his reply beckoned us to follow him. But he stopped and looked at us in the eyes.  
"Hey....You guys almost have the same eyes...."  
"Oh, about that. We're actually cousins."  
   
"Really now. That's kinda cool. Now let's go."  
   
  
  
(At empty court)  
   
"I came to Japan looking for a stronger opponent. But, now that i know that the both of you were from the Gom, tell me what you two are really hiding here."I stood there silent since i didn't know what to contemplate at the moment.  
   
"If that's the case, then what do you want to know Kagami-san?"I asked curious.  
"I want Kuroko to have a one-on-one with me. I want to see if he really is strong."  
Despite my doubt, Tetsuya waved it off, telling me it was alright but i knew where this was going.  
It was weirdly troublesome.  
   
As i thought, Tetsuya lost but he seemed content.  
"You....YOU'RE WEAK!!!"Although Kagami shouted this, he seemed to doubt his weakness.  
"I know."  
   
"Hah!? Are you arrogant enough to say that you could go against me?"  
"I know you are stronger than me Kagami-kun."  
   
"Are you leaving?"I noticed as he grabbed his coat.  
"Yeah. I don't play against weak guys. You should just quit basketball."I stepped forward beside Tetsuya at this point. "No. It's that you two are different. My cousins strength is just more less noticeable. Like a shadow."


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, firstyears on one team, second years on the other."  
Aida-san blew the whistle, signaling the game start. I watched carefully as Kagami dribbled by Junpei-san and made a well executed dunk. I analyzed his movements and found them surprisingly similar to Aomine's.  
"This school has some impressive first years is see."I say to the brunette next to me.  
  
"Eh, AH! Sou desu ne?"She quickly turned to me with a smile.  
"To be honest, no. 11 reminds me of one of my close friends."  
"Really? How so?"  
"Ah...He has the same light as him."  
  
I said focusing on Kagami-san.  
I took an extra hairtie and put my hair into a ponytail.  
Taking out a box of chocolate pocky, I tapped Aida-sans shoulder and handed it to her.  
"Um...Your my new friend now so i was ,hoping you would want some?"  
  
She looked at me before nodding happily to my relief.  
  
Soon, the match goes over to 11-8. Kagami was the only one scoring.  
I watched as Tetsuya caught the ball but loses it right after. Feeling an irritated aura nearby, i saw Kagami looking at Tetsuya with distaste. As Kagami blocked a shot, i noticed the second years getting cautious by triple teaming him.  
Even when not in ball possession, he was still a formidable foe.  
Riko and I watched helplessly as the first years score plummeted down to 15-31.  
  
"Ne. It's hopeless. The second year's are just too good.."  
"YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP NOW!!"  
"Yeah but..."  
"NO BUTS!!-Ah.."  
  
Tetsuya walked up behind Kagami and gave him a knee bump. Which did calm him down somehow.  
"Wait, how long has he been playing?"  
"Who? Tetsuya?"  
"Yeah....."  
"He's been playing the whole time. It's just that he uses misdirection."  
"Misdirection? So he diminishes his already weak presence even more?"  
  
"Hai. for example."I took a nearby basketball and  threw it behind me, i watched as she averted her eyes from me to the ball. "See? Anyone can do it. But it favors those with small presence."  
"Amazing. How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Easy. I was the manager. I watched them all the time during practice."  
Riko-san turned to look at first me then Tetsuya with curiosity and amazement.  
Though...  
  
I had to keep Kagami from breaking my cousin of course.  
  
It was then i signaled Tetsuya to get a bit serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were impressive today."  
"Thank you Take-nii. You know, you should play again sometime."  
"I'm not so sure. It just brings back unwanted memories. And my spine condition."  
  
He gave me a concerned glance before leaving it behind.  
"I see. So it is still beyond repair. I understand."  
"Ne Tetsuya?"  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you think we'll see Kagami-kun again?"  
"I don't know."  
*Plop.*  
  
We both looked at the  ~~stranger~~  with surprise.  
"Oh hello again."  
"AHHH!!!! Stop doing that!!!"  
  
"Sorry. Tetsuya and I said in unison.  
"Sigh* Here. You both deserve it."  
  
He throw the both of us some burgers.  
"Eh? I get why Tetsuya but why me?"I asked pointing at myself.  
"You were they're manager right? Then i know you must have at least taught them something."  
  
"Ah...Thank you then. Kagami-kun."  
I gratefully took the burger and realized that this guy was actually nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, if i were to go against the Gom right now, how would i do? I want both of your opinions."  
Thinking about it, I haven't seen the others in while so it was unknown to me about their current skill level.  
But i knew for certain Kagami wouldn't stand a chance without training at least.  
  
"You'd be destroyed instantly."We both said together.  
"Huh!? Seriously?"  
"We both haven't seen the others for so long. But even if time still passed, they must have improved greatly."  
Tetsuya stated rather a bit solemnly.  
  
"Really? So they're that strong...Then that decides it. I'll make to it that our team makes it to the top of Japan!"  
I shook my head."Nope."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I placed my hand on Tetsuya's shoulder.  
"You mean 'we' are gonna make it to the top of Japan."  
Tetsuya held out his fist and my eyes widened.  
  
Sighing in contempt, I beckoned Kagami to return it. Which he did.  
  
"We'll make it to the top. That'll be a promise from the three of us."I declared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coach, we'd like to become official members."  
The said female had spat out all of her milk in surprise.  
"Huh!??!?!"  
  
"We would like to become official members of the team, Aida-san."  
"Ah, sou. If that's the case. You'll have to come to this exact place at the exact time."  
She handed Tetsuya the papers.  
"Takeshi, since you only wish to become my assistant, it'll be just fine by me. Your goal has moved me already," I smiled at her quietly before nodding. "Thank you Aida-chan."  
  
"So tomorrow, let's have them play a game. First years against second?"  
"Good idea Matsuhairo-chan. I'll arrange that."  
Nodding, i started back to class with Tetsuya.  
  
"What time did she say on those papers?"  
"Um, school assembly time."  
I narrowed my eyes at her direction of the halls.  
'Why do that when it's in the morning?'  
  
I thought about her intentions for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now. At this rooftop, you guys are going to shout your names, class, year, and goal."  
She then grinned evilly.  
"If you don't, i'll make you strip naked and confess to the girl you like."  
  
The first years shivered with pale faces.  
"So. Who wants to go first?"  
"Hah! This'll be easy."Kagami recklessly jumped on the railing and smirked.  
  
"My name is Kagami Taiga, class B first year! I will bring the Seirin basketball team TO THE TOP OF THE TEAM!"  
"Okay i'm done."  
  
"Hai. Next."  
"Um..Can i say i want a girlfriend?"A freshman asked.  
"Nope. Anyone else?"  
  
"Um. I'll go."And this guy had a long story.  
Good thing Riko-san cut him off.  
  
But yet, everyone had great intentions. Although Tetsuya didn't get to say his and we got in trouble,  
It was worth it. But I was going to see Kise-san sooner or later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking in the halls the next day, i was just strolling during break until i saw Riko-senpai.  
She was skipping.  
  
"Oh hey Takeshi!"  
"Ah, Hello........"I watched as she skipped by me very happily.  
It was creepy.  
  
'I wonder what she has planned...'  
I shivered at her bubbly state earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, we have a practice game with Kaijo?"  
"Yep! That's why i was happy today~"  
  
"Oh..I see."  
I had heard about Kaijo somewhere before......Oh How could i have forgotten.'Yukio..'  
Feeling a presence watching us, i looked around and my attention was drawn to the stage.  
  
Suddenly, i saw plenty of the girls from Seirin bunch around near the stage.  
After seeing a flash of golden hair, my eyes widened for a double-take.  
'Kise-kun..'Seeing it was him as he jumped down the stage.  
  
"Sorry ladies but i have something to do now."  
And just like that, all the girls walked away chattering.  
"You! What are you doing here!?!?"  
Hyuuga-senpai asked confused.  
  
"Ah, i remembered Takeshi-chii and Kuroko-chii went here. So when i heard we were having a practice game together, I thought that i could pay you guys a visit at the time."  
  
"Kuroko-chii and I were best friends after all~"  
"Not more than anyone else."  
  
"Eh!? Hido-*sob*"  
"Ah, you're Kise Ryouta! He was featured in the basketball monthly. According to what it said, he joined the second string as a just a rookie and in the second year of juniorhigh!"One of the players said. I wasn't sure who.  
  
"Ah, the article is just exagerrating, out of all of the Gom, i was the weakest."  
"That's true." I suddenly blurted out, which surprised everyone around me.  
"Takeshi-chii!!!"  
  
Ryouta pulled me and tried hugging me but i protested and tried pushing him away.  
Suddenly, he stopped and pulled me closer.  
  
"Itai-ssu, Why would you do that now?"His grip on me tightened.  
"Can't you see i have a sweet lady in my arms?"  
  
I thrashed around but his grip on me was strong.  
"You! Kise Ryouta, Since you were part of the Generation of Miracles, i challenge you to a one-on-one!"  
"Hmph.. Alright then. Take-chii, wait here?"  
"........"  
  
There was an awkward silence as he sheepishly laughed.  
"Hehehe..."  
"Just go you smell weird.."I deadpanned. He smiled and went over to Kagami.  
  
I decided to go home since watching the whole playout would be pointless. Alerting my cousin that i'll be going, i went on home.


	13. Chapter 13

  
"Ne Minna-ssu~ Nice to meet you! I'm Kamadasa Misaki. Ryouta-kun's girlfriend!"  
Everyone in the gym looked at the couple as they held hands.  
I ignored them as i walked away to the coach's office to drop off the statistics for today's practice.  
When i came out, all of the boys huddled in a little group asking them questions.  
  
Seeing no point in asking them anything I grabbed my bag over my shoulder.  
"Takeshi, are you leaving early?"I turn to Tetsuya as i was about to leave.  
"Uh, yeah. I figured since we have already got today's drills and warmups done for tomorrows game, Shirogane-san thought it was ok to stop since it was only even just 30 minutes early. You can walk home with the guys if you like."  
  
"Ah i see. Well get home safe."  
"You too.  
  
  
  
"Ryouta, Who's he?"  
"Ah, that's Takeshi-chii. She's one of the managers for the team."  
"Oh really? I'll talk to her. She's interesting."The brunette smirked."  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're Matsuhairo-san i presume?"I turn around to see Misaki smiling, more like smirking at me.  
"Yes. Kamadasa-san? Is there something you need from me?"  
  
Ready to leave, i turn back for the door but what she said next pissed me off.  
"Well, why don't you tell me why you have such a boyish name Ne?"  
Looking straight into her eyes, i just blinked slowly while rage slowly burned into my body.  
Shaking my head with a quiet scoff, I turned around to the door and left her with Kise, who didn't say anything through the whole thing.  
  
I checked my wallet and shrugged seeing i had some money left. So i decided to buy a popsicle.  
Seeing the blue, frozen treat brought me back to the time when the guys caught that bandit.  
They really are special people. I'm glad to be friends with them.  
  
Suddenly, my phone vibrated from my bag.  
  
From:Ogiwara  
Subject:News  
  
"Hey Tetsuya told me about you and that girl during your practice.  
Something wrong?"  
  
I furrowed my brows and calmly hovered my fingers over the buttons.  
  
"No. I'm fine. She was being possessive over her man. I was seen around him for some time so it's only reasonable for her to do that."  
  
  
  
"Oh really now? Are you jealous because she has the guy you like wrapped around her finger?"  
  
  
"No. Stop thinking I like him and go back home."  
  
"I am home. I'm sitting on my couch."  
  
"Not that way."  
  
"Alright alright. Anyways, i know you like the guy. Just let it go. It'll be alright."  
  
"I already told you I don't."  
  
Putting my phone away, i noticed the sun had started setting so i got up and dusted my shorts.  
I ate the rest of my popsicle and walked to my neighborhood district.  
"Takeshi-chii!"I looked back in surprise to see a panting Kise-san running to my side.  
  
"I was walking home after dropping off Misaki-chii and i saw you so..."  
"Thank you. But i'll be fine on my own."  
"Wait!..........I wated to apologize for Misaki's behavior.."  
  
"It's fine. But please keep your girlfriend in check."  
"Ah, that'll do. But she's not really-"He smiled brightly at my forgiveness, but i cut him off.  
"Stop apologizing, I understand."  
  
"Ne, Takeshi-chii. You can be nice when you want to."  
"Please be quiet."  
  
But Ryouta got up and smiled at me again.  
"Ne, your embarrassed~"  
"Am not."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking to Kaijo, the whole team chatted excitedly.  
Kagami's eyes were almost bloodshot and they were wider than usual.  
"Kagami-kun. The look in your eyes is worse than usual."  
"Sou desu-ne..."I agreed with Tetsuya.  
  
"Ah, Minna-ssu! I came to get you since the place was big so here i am!"A rather feminine voice shouted.  
Coming to us was a certain blonde who jogged up to Tetsuya.  
"Ne, Kuroko-chii..You know when you rejected my offer, i've been crying into my pillow ever since. No girl has ever rejected me before ssu-"  
  
I stared at Ryouta blankly, who then spotted me with wide eyes.  
Walking infront of me, his face flushed as he tried to speak.  
"Nice to see you again, Takeshi-chii~"  
"Same to you Kise-san."I looked away.  
  
  
The whole team was there watching us. I felt Tetsuya glare at Kise for making it awkward.  
Then i remembered what he had just said. "Wait. What offer?"  
"Oh that! I offered Kuroko-chii if he wanted to transfer to Kaijo and tag you along-OWWW!!"  
  
"Don't just make random offers like that Kise-san."  
"EH!!??!Hido."  
  
"Oi, will you lead us to the gym now?"Kagami said, cutting Ryouta from saying anything more.  
"Hn, you're interesting Kagami-chii. Well. If you want a fight,"  
  
His golden eyes narrowed seriously.  
  
"Then i'll certainly give you one."  
  
"....................................................................................."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be going ahead then. Minna let's go."  
"Oi, WAIT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR GUIDE!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
I looked around as soon as we entered the gym and it really was a big place.  
'Half court? Now of all times?' I looked around for their coach.  
  
I found him talking to Ryouta, who was just about to put on his jersey.  
  
I watched as Riko confronted Kaijo's coach about the situation a bit after coming in.  
Not even 5 minutes and they already got irritated by his statement. 'Not our top priority he says..'  
"Oi, guys let's get on with it. We'll prove him wrong."  
  
Everyone agreed and started getting ready.  
  
I was about to follow them back until a hand settled itself on my head.  
"Nice to see you again, Takeshi-chan."  
  
Turning around, i felt my eyes widen in joy of seeing an old friend.  
  
  
  
"Yukio-kun."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ne ne, Takeshi-chii? Can you have your team to agitate my coach? He won't let me play-ssu!"  
I stared at the flamboyant blonde blankly. "Yeah. Sure."  
"THANK YOU!!!"He pounced on me and held with an iron grip.  
I felt my face slowly turn blue.  
  
"Hehe-ITAI!!!"Surprised, i looked back and saw that Yukoi-kun had just kicked Ryouta.  
"Ano.....Yukio-?"  
"Oi, teme stop bothering her."I blinked in surprise.  
  
"Ah, it would be fine though. We have a rather, interesting individual."  
I indirectly referred to Kagami-kun. "I think that Ryouta-kun would be a good foe for him."  
Smiling a bit, i held out my hand.  
  
"Let's have fun playing ne?"  
"Hai. Fair plays my old friend."  
We shook hands and i proceeded to walk back to my pissed off team.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was slightly confused by Kasamatsu senpai's words.  
"Ne, Senpai, what did you mean by old friend?"  
He looked at me shocked a bit before he stopped walking and faced me.  
  
"Ah. She was my partner at my old karate class."  
"Eh? Maybe that's why you have such a hard kick~"  
"Shut up! Do you want to hear the story or not?!?!"  
  
"Yes yes i do! Sorry senpai, please continue!"  
"*SIGH. Well, i was in 7th grade, 2nd year of middleschool."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay class. We have a new student. Her name is Matsuhairo Takeshi."  
He looked around a bit frantically until a small, feminine yet boyish voice rang out.  
"I'm over here sensei.."I looked over to see a girl with bright steel blue, blank eyes and short obsidian black hair.  
  
"Oh! Hehe. You have such a lack of presence. Alright kiddo, your partner is..."  
He scoped around the room of students pointing his finger, to me.  
"Kasamatsu Yukio! You'll be his partner for the whole year."  
  
I silently felt nervous. Is he teasing me for my nervousness around girls?!?!  
Well, she is kinda tomboyish..BUT EVEN SO SHE'S A GIRL!!!  
I felt my eyebrows twitch at sensei as he guided Matsuhairo-san over to me.  
When she decided to sit next to me, i felt all my stress go away.  
  
I decided to talk.  
  
"S-so, since i'll be your partner for the rest of the year, let's get to know eachother yeah?"  
"A-ah...Hai."  
  
"So, what sport did you join in middleschool Kasamatsu-san?"  
"Oh. Basketball, but i'd say i'm average though."  
"Really? I'm actually the new manager in my school. But there's so many players that it's hard to keep track."  
"So many? Did you happen to be from Teiko?"  
"Yes. But, there are six prodigies currently as regulars."  
  
"Eh? I thought there was only five prodigies.."  
"No...There is a rumor that happened to be true, a sixth man, the phantom player."  
"Really? Sounds pretty awesome."  
"Yeah. He's my cousin. We're similar in a way."  
"How?"  
  
"We both have a lack of presence."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Last year of middleschool)  
  
Packing my things after my last karate practice, i headed out onto the stairs onto the roof.  
Sitting two feet away from the railing, i looked at the sun setting across the horizon.  
Closing my eyes, feeling the wind run through my hair, i felt comfortable. I would be graduating soon.  
  
"Yukio-kun. Good evening."  
Swiftly looking behind me, i saw a Takeshi holding a paper bag.  
"You'll be graduating soon so....I thought i could give you a parting gift."  
I took the bag and thanked her with the most grateful smile i could muster.  
  
Parting the flaps and looking inside, my eyes widened.  
Inside were the nicest looking Jordan's i have ever seen.  
Smiling, i patted her on the shoulder and smiled widely.  
  
"Thanks me little Kohai. I'll treasure this."  
"Hehe, Don't forget to thank Tetsuya, he helped me paying this. We're really grateful to you as well."  
"Ah. Tell him my regards. Let's see eachother in a basketball match in highschool ne?"  
  
She smiled and held out her pinky.  
"Yeah, promise?"  
I chuckled and held mine as well.  
  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We got all desired players, mostly the senpai's onto the court.  
Kagami-san must have been really fired up by Kaijo's underestimating.  
Observing him a bit more, i found that Kagami's style of play was very similar to Aomine's.   
We might just win this match. Even if it's just a practice match.  
  
I stood at the sidelines to see what would happen.  
What happened next didn't surprise me.  
Everyone watched as Kagami stole the ball immediately and made a power dunk.  
I felt my left eye twitch when the rim literally ripped apart from the backboard.  
  
"Oi, Kagami-kun, what are you doing?"I asked walking to him.  
"Huh? What do you mea-Ahhhhh OOps!!"He dropped the rim on my foot.  
And it was heavy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're very sorry. May we please use the full court?"  
Tetsuya and i bowed while Kagami laid on the floor groaning.  
"Grrrrr, Fine."The chubby coach answered grumpily.  
  
Signaling to Riko-chan, she smiled and signaled me to come to her.  
"Yes Senpai?"I asked while tilting my head.  
"Ah, thank you for asking for me, and......YOU'RE SO KAWAIII!!"  
She squealed while pinching my cheeks really hard.  
  
"Itai....It-Riko....-san....Please...Stop-it.. Itai.."I tried to pry her hands away but failed.  
Luckily for me, she stopped when the full court was ready.  
Taking two cold water bottles, i flushed in embarrassment as i pressed them against my face.  
  
Once again, the whistle blew and the ball was off.  
  
Suddenly,  
"KYAAA IT'S KISE-KUNNN!!!"HE LOOKS SO HOOOOT!!!"  
I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and watched as Yukio told Hyuuga-senpai something.  
Ryouta waved at the girls, which i stared blankly at but stopped to look at Yukio-kun kicking him.  
  
He then passes the ball to Ryouta, who copied Kagami's dunk, but the hoop luckily was sturdy this time.  
  
Ryouta and Kagami were off, and the game was at such a high pace even if just 3 minutes in.  
I noticed Tetsuya panting in about 10 minutes in. I narrowed my eyes at this.  
He could last 40 minutes and it's not even that close to the time and yet his presence is more detectable.  
  
Although, i knew that it would take time till his final trump card would be brought out of the deck.  
Then again, this game of cards would end and be played again. Only for him to have another card up his sleeve.  
I watched as they resorted to 2 v 1 and passed Ryouta.  
  
This happened after the 8 point gap since the timeout but their teamwork might just give us victory.  
Kagami took a shot and Kaijo then went for a comeback. As Ryouta obtained the ball,  
Tetsuya blocked his path for a moment.  
  
I watched Kagami's movements as well. Tetsu-nii was a decoy, so when Ryouta dribbled by Tetsuya,  
Kagami came in, then the ball was backtipped and was put into Serin's possession once again.  
  
Later into the game, Tetsuya once again was defending against Ryouta, who tried to shoot but Kagami ran and blocked his way,  
I watched in horror as he tried to turn around only to hit Tetsuya on the head.  
As he fell to the floor, i ran to him frantically when i saw blood run down his face.  
  
"Tetsuya!"I rushed to him as he stood.  
"Don't worry, i am fine. The game is just getting started......"  
I watched as he silently plopped to the floor with cartoon flowers puffed out as soon as he made contact with the floor. "KUROKO!!!"I flinched as Hyuuga-senpai shouted suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched over Tetsuya carefully as he barely moved an inch.  
Looking up, i see the senpai's in full throttle.  
I watched amazed at how their teamwork was like a bunch of gears rolling together to make a clock work.  
Tetsuya shifted ever so slightly on my lap as Riko-san started talking.  
"Although our team is good on it's own, we still need Kuroko-kun. He's vital to our success."  
She looked very concerned while mumbling to herself, but it was loud enough to hear.  
  
The yells of the senpai's were soon blocked out when Tetsuya sat upright.  
"Tetsuya?"His eyes looked determined, as if something had brought him back to life.  
"Coach, please put me in the game."  
"What? Kuroko your injured-"  
"Please."  
  
I turned to Riko, who was unsure. I smiled.  
"He'll be fine, don't worry. He's strong in his own way. Believe in him, i do."  
All the bench members looked at me in shock.  
"C'mon Riko-san, winning pushes you forward, not to make you prideful."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, how does winning feel to you?"  
The young girl asked her father, who had just come from a mens soccer game.  
As the young man thought about what to say to his 11 year old daughter, he smiled.  
"I think winning feels great, it makes you happy inside, it drives me to push forward."  
  
He then looked down at the girl seriously.  
"Never let your pride get in the way, it'll destroy your path to victory."  
"...Ok daddy!"  
  
The sliver-haired man ruffled her short black hair, and looked into her identical steel blue eyes.  
"Always believe in what's right to you, Takeshi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt my legs twitch as i had a desire to kick something.  
Something i haven't felt since juniorhigh.  
As Yukio had the ball, i sighed in relief since who was gonna win was decided.  
  
I watched as Kagami performed a fast break after stealing the ball with Tetsuya, Ryouta under the net.  
Passing the ball to Tetsuya. Kagami kept running to the net.  
Taking a shooting form, he pushed the ball out of his grasp as it was about to hit the rim,  
Kagami pushed off of his left foot and we all watched a perfect alley-op, a buzzer beater.  
  
In the end, it was a score of 100-98.  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

  
I glanced at Ryouta who turned away and seemed to be wiping his face.  
Narrowing my eyes suspiciously, i grabbed a red cloth from my gym bag and walked to the flamboyant male.  
As i had made my way to him, i tapped his shoulder and grabbed his face gently.  
   
I watched as the tears flowing down his face started dripping onto my chest, but i didn't mind.  
Holding him, i gently wiped the tears off of his face as his cheeks started to flush.  
Looking at his eyes, my attention was drawn to his long eyelashes which were soaked.  
  
Pulling away, i placed the red hankerchief in his hands.  
"Keep it."  
   
  
  
  
  
   
As Hyuuga-san and Yukio bid their farewells, i kept thinking about what i was missing.  
It started when i wiped Ryouta's tears away. It might have been something to do with the cloth.  
   
Pondering about it, i turned to the captains, ignoring the overly happy Riko and her flowers.  
"Yukio, where's Kise-san?"I asked quietly.  
"Oh, I....Don't know. Try looking around the back area of the gym."  
"Thank you."I closed my eyes as he patted my head.  
   
I jogged to the back, ignoring the questioning looks that i got.  
Walking around, i spotted a mop of blonde of blonde hair by the water fountain stations.  
Seeing that the built figure was Ryouta, i slowly walked to his side and tapped his shoulder.  
"Kise-kun?"I asked quietly,.  
   
Turning to me, he looked at me with wide eye's.  
"Takeshi-chii......"  
   
   
There was a slight moment of silence before he broke it with a laugh.  
"You've never said -kun to me before. That makes me happy!"

   
Looking up, i see him looking at me with pink cheeks, in response, i pushed his head back to the water.  
No words needed to be said. Staring into space, i was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.  
   
"The horoscope said that your sign had bad luck, but i didn't think you would lose."  
Turning to the owner of the voice, i saw a man with green hair and glasses.  
Tape on his left fingers, i turned away when i realised who it was.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Midorima-san, Am i correct?"It was the next day after Tetsuya was promoted by Akashi-san.  
"Hm? Oh, Matsuhairo-san, why are you here at this moment?"  
"I just wanted to check something."  
   
I murmured while looking for my shin-guards around in the classroom.  
"Ah, i found them."I held the apparel in my palms ready to go out.  
"You're in soccer?"  
   
"Yeah. I'm in a club. My father retired from the national team when I turned 10."  
"Ah, i see. You guys only practice three times a week right?"  
"Yep."I glanced at Midorima's left hand. I thought about it.  
He's a talented shooter, that's for sure. I wonder if this kind of treatment would improve his accuracy,  
guess it won't hurt to try.  
   
"Ne, Midorima-san, may i see your shooting hand?"  
He looked at me  curiously before complying.  
Grabbing the mild adhesive, medical tape, i wrapped it around his fingers carefully.  
Finishing up, i scanned my work until i stood up once again.  
   
"Try maintaining your hand and tape it once in a while. I'll teach you how to tape it tomorrow."  
I paused for a bit, running my fingers through my short hair.  
"We'll keep this up and time will tell if your accuracy will increase."  
   
I walked out of the room and ran to father's car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Midorima-san.'  
Honestly, I was surprised to see him at a time like this.  
"Midorima-chii. You watched the game?"  
"Yes, i thought it would be worth it. But honestly, even a monkey could've managed those dunks."  
  
  
  
"It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side today."  
"I haven't seen you since middleschool. Nice to see you too."  
   
I watched as the two had a rather casual conversation.  
"And i see you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyways, who cares if i dunk as long as it goes in?"  
"That is why you're no good nanodayo. Getting the ball in up close is minor. Getting it far away is true value.  
Didn't anyone teach you, do the likeliest and god will do you best?"  
   
"Ok, nice to see you too. Midorima-san."I deadpanned.  
"ACK! STOP DOING THAT TO PEOPLE NANODAYO!"  
I stared at the green-headed man before scrubbing the dirt from my nails.  
"I see that you have really still taken my methods seriously.."I said, refering to his taped hand.  
"Yes. It has improved my accuracy greatly. I shall always do my best, and i keep my lucky items with me as well."  
   
He stated throwing a towel at Kise, and taking out a frog.  
   
"Oh, and today's lucky item is a toy-frog. That is why my shots never miss."  
   
I glanced at the frog then to Midorima. 'It looks almost porcelain..'  
Then again, this was the Generation of Miracles number one shooter.  
   
   
"Shouldn't you be talking to Kuroko-chii instead of me?"  
"There's no need. B-blood types like myself and A-blood types like him never get along. I not only acknowledge  
his style but respect it. But i cannot accept his decision to join a nameless school such as Seirin.  
I simply came because we'll be playing them in the preliminaries. Plus Matsuhairo-san is here.  
There is no doubt she will tell him."  
   
Hearing a tricycle bell, we turned to see a boy with black hair with an irritated expression on his face.  
Behind him was a cart big enough to carry an adult man. I turned to Midorima with a blank expression.  
   
"MIDORIMA YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAFFIC!  
YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS?!!??"  
   
"I just came to watch the game today, But allow me to apologize."  
He turned to us suddenly.  
"There is no way we will lose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up your revenge. Kise."  
It was silent for a moment before Kise grunted and looked behind Midorima, I nodded at his challenge.  
 The team was walking out chatting a bit, i watched as Kise sadly glance at Tetsuya.  
  
"TAKESHI!!!THERE YOU ARE!!!!"  
"Eh?"  
   
I turned to my right only to be tackled by Riko.  
"Itai-"  
"C'MON LET'S GO, WE'RE PLANNING TO GO HAVE DINNER AFTER KUROKO GETS A CHECK UP AT THE CLINIC SOMEWHERE SO LETS GO!!!"  
She grabbed my hand and started dragging me at an alarming pace.  
   
"W-Wait, Riko!"I shouted a bit as i felt the dirt under my heels make a mark on the surface.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything's okay!"Riko gave the team a thumbs up.  
They all sighed in relief as Hyuuga remarked a 'that's great'.  
"Sorry for making you worry everyone."  
   
I patted Tetsuya on the back while smiling slightly.  
"I didn't know what would happen after you fell over there."Izuki-san said.  
"Let's just be glad you're alright."I said softly as everyone nodded.  
   
Suddenly, Koganei-san jumped up and shouted that we won.  
And then, everyone joined in on the cheering while Tetsuya and I cheered silently.  
And soon, we were off to walking to a random restaraunt.  
   
"So, what do you guys want?"  
"Let's get something cheap, I'm broke~"  
"Me too."  
"So am i."  
I glance at everyone who was walking.  
"Hold on."I looked back at Riko who had a stern look on her face.  
   
"How much does everyone have after transportation costs?"  
I watched as everyone[three people]put their yen into Riko's palm.  
   
Bringing my hand up to my face, i sighed as she did as well.  
"Let's go home." Hyuuga decided as the rest agreed.  
I watched as they all walked forward in a gloomy aura.  
   
I ignored the honking truck pass by as i was ready to step up too.  
Hearing the sound of a squeal behind me, i find a happy Riko staring at the team.  
I moved back a bit concerned for her well being.  
   
She suddenly lounged forward past me and blew her whistle, grabbing the team's attention.  
"How about we go for steak?"  
   
  
   
I stared at the giant chunk of meat on my plate with butter on top of it.  
"What's wrong? Don't hold back."  
Riko encourages us rather too enthusiatic about this.  
   
"Whats are we going to do is we don't finish all this?"Hyuuga said.  
"EH!?!?Why do you think i made you run laps everyday?"  
   
  
  
  
  
"This steak is steakalicious."  
"I'm sorry but that is really annoying right now.."  
Koganei said to Izuki.  
   
I glanced down at my already clear plate as i wiped my mouth.  
'I'm still hungry.....'  
"Sorry.."  
   
"Hm, What is it, need water?"  
"....I give up."  
"KUROKO!!!!!!"  
   
"Then....can i have it?"  
I asked quietly so that no one heard me.  
He smiled and passed me the dish.  
Which i ate and ordered some more.  
   
Soon, the whole team was wiped out and i watched as all of them sat there half-dead.  
"I'm dead...."Hyuuga-san murmured. I jolted up and looked at him.  
"This stuff is delicious i think i'll have some more."I heard Kagami say.  
"If you guys don't want it then can i have it?"Kagami said at the same time as me.  
   
"Um...Yeah..Save us the hassle and bring them over please."  
I bowed as i felt all eyes on me.  
"Hmph, at least someone i know shares the same appetite as me."  
  
   
"KAGAMI...TAKESHI.....THANK YOU!!!!"  
I gobbled all of the steaks in the most polite way in could muster and finished satisfied.  
But i noticed Tetsuya walk out so i thought of finding him after this.  
Wiping my mouth in a hurry, i bowed.  
   
"Please excuse me, Tetsuya ran off so i'll go find him."  
I quickly ran out and saw Kise with Tetsuya there.  
"Ah! Takeshi-chii, perfect timing. Do you think you can tag along?"  
   
Looking at the two, i nodded and we walked to a playground.  
   
"It's been a while since we last talked like this."  
Kise started a conversation with Tetsuya, which i silently listened.  
"Hows you're injury?"  
   
"I'm fine."  
We made our way to the bench area as Kise sat down.  
"I saw Midorima-chii."  
   
Tetsuya thought for a moment before looking at Kise.  
"Honestly, i don't get along with him very well."  
"Hehe, Now that you mention it, you're right. That left hand of his is no joke."  
   
"Especially on good days for cancers."  
"Yes."  
"Seems like he just came to watched today's game. Anyways, first you turn me down, then I lost today's game,  
everything's going wrong with my life right now. I didn't expect you to say yes, but i was serious."  
   
I watched as Kise balanced the basketball he had on his head.  
He might as well.....  
   
"Kise-kun, you'll fall over."  
I stated, knowing very well he was clumsy.  
   
"Sorry."Tetsuya looked down.  
"I was kidding, anyway, i wanted to ask for your reasons Why did you disappear,"  
   
I watched as he tossed the basketball to Tetsuya, who caught it.  
"Right after the middleschool championship game?"  
Knowing where this was headed, i kept my mouth shut. I covered for Tetsuya during those days just before that accident. I didn't want to say anything honestly.  
   
And there was that moment of silence.  
   
  
"I'm not sure."  
"Eh?"  
"It's true i began questioning Teiko's policies because of that last game. I felt that we lacked something."  
"Sports are all about winning. What could be more important?"  
And so, that part of Kise hasn't changed yet. His point of view on sports.  
   
I could say the same for the rest of the Gom.  
   
"I thought the same until recently. So i still don't know exactly what's wrong with it but..All i know is  
that i hated basketball at the time. The feel of the ball, the squeak of our shoes, the swishing net, I started playing  
because i loved the game. That's why i was so impressed when i met Kagami-kun. He loves the sport from the bottom of his heart. He seems to have rough times, but he still takes the sport seriously more than anyone else.  
   
"I don't get it. I can say one thing though, if you think so highly of Kagami because of his attittude for basketball,  
someday the two of you will part ways. The biggest difference between me and the others isn't our abilities.  
They all have a special ability not even i can imitate.  
   
I realized during todays game that he's still learning.  
Just like the Generation of miracles, his ability is unique. For now, he is still a novice, playing against strong  
foes recklessly. But, someday he will achieve the level enough to be on par with us. And he will grow apart from  
the team. When he does, do you really believe he won't be a different person?"  
   
I looked at the said boy with a concerned look. I signaled him to budge in even when in the middle of something important. Because budging in would be something important as well.  
   
"You bastards, why's you disappear like that?" I watched as he surprised Tetsuya with a push.  
Then he turned to Kise with a slight sneer. "Hey."  
"Were you listening?"  
   
"I sure as hell was! What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko and Matsuhairo for?"  
"What? Who cares if i talk with them for a bit?"  
"We can't go home. The coach won't shut up about responsibility or something."  
   
I looked over at the other commotion at the court and nudged Tetsuya who also looked over to where i pointed.  
"Who are those thugs?"Kagami asked.  
We watched as it turned from 3v3 to 3v4.   
   
   
"This isn't basketball. No one should be treated like this."  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
"Hahaha There are still guys like this theses days. Fine then. Let's settle this with-"  
   
"Ano, mind if we play too?"I looked back at Kise.  
And i glanced at Kagami who placed his huge hands on my head along with Tetsuya's.  
"Why'd you get involved you bastards?"  
  
   
I stared at them blankly. Before leaning back against the fence.  
"Bring it on."  
So the game started and they had the ball.  
  
  
  
We then walked out of the court a bit worn out. Then Kagami dragged Tetsuya and I next to eachother with an angry face.  
"What were you two thinking!? Do you think you could've won if it turned into a fight?"--  
I looked away and began staring at the retail store across the street.  
   
   
  
"Oh."  
   
"What is it Kuroko-chii?"  
"I was also sick, the other reason why I didn't attend school.  
"Eh? Ah! Wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Takeshi?"  
"Huh?"  
I saw Tetsuya looking at me concerned.  
"I'm sorry...I don't feel good."  
"Ah,I see...Do you want me to carry you?"  
   
"Whatever's fine with you..."  
I felt Tetsuya pick my body up on his back and i could hear the distant chatter of my team echo through my head.  
Feeling drowsy, I closed my eyes, putting my face into my beloved cousins back.  
  
 'I'm so tired.'


End file.
